Acquainted with the Night
by Wild Force Ranger
Summary: Five chapters, five characters. POVs of various scenes.
1. Acquainted with Night

Title: One Acquainted with the Night  
Author: WildForce71  
Rating: Um...16?  
Any Warnings: Very mild spoilers; some characters exist, and there's some dialogue and actions that are as close as I could get them on one viewing. Nothing that will actually spoil the movie.  
Summary: Lois POV.  
Any Author's Notes: I watched this film last night, came home, sat down and knocked this out. There's a Clark POV which I will put up in a few days, depending on the response to this one. This has not been beta'd, so my apologies for any mistakes.

* * *

You'd forgotten, in the time he was gone.  
"You know my, uh--Richard. He's a pilot. He takes me up all the time."  
Quiet amusement glints in his eyes. "Not like this."  
And he's right, damn him.  
You're moving before you've even realized, drifting gently, so gently, up from the roof, and you gasp, clutching him automatically. He doesn't react, except to give you that same amused look, and you flush, loosening your grip as much as you can bear. "I forgot how warm you are," you murmur, and he smiles.  
Five years ago, six, eight years ago, this was as natural as breathing. His hands on your arms, his heart beating steadily under your hand, wind in your hair and Metropolis spread out below you, a constellation beneath your feet.  
You'd forgotten, in the time he was gone, or made yourself forget. To remember this was to remember it might never come again, and that you couldn't bear. So it was swept away, joining a host of other memories you swore would never see the light of day, and your energies went to Jason and Richard.  
"Listen. What do you hear?"  
His voice startles you, soft as it is, and you look around. Metropolis is only light-dark-light below you, seen briefly through the clouds. "Nothing."  
"I hear everything." Pain on his face, in his voice, and suddenly you're lost all over again. "You wrote--the world doesn't need a saviour." He looks away and you snatch a breath. "But every day I hear people cry out out for one."  
Too close, too intense. You can't think, can't breathe. Desperately you need to step back, to turn away, if only for a second to regain your composure. But even that is denied you, as his hand on your arm reminds you.  
You shudder helplessly and his attention snaps back to you, concerned. "I'll take you back."  
Something else you'd forgotten; the intensity of his gaze, how it could freeze you to the spot. You've seen hardened criminals break under that look, seen bullets melt and walls crumble...  
And you've seen the way he looked at you, the way he still looks at you, and you know all he has to do is look at you long enough and you're lost.  
The _Daily Planet_ roof is cold under you feet, and instinctively you rise onto your toes to avoid it. But he hasn't stepped back, and you're so close, an inch and he can be yours again...  
"Richard is a good man," you whisper, and you can feel him tense. Sinking back onto your heels, you watch him steadily; he deserves this much from you, if nothing else. "And you've been gone a long time."  
Now he backs up a step, eyes still locked on yours. "I know."  
When he steps back again you realize he's leaving. Panicking, you open your mouth to say "I..." and stop, realizing you have nothing you follow that.  
He pauses, waiting for you as he always has, and you force a casual tone to ask, "Will we see you? Around?"  
You can see him think about it, testing his responses, and it's a relief when he answers, with a hint of laughter, "I'm always around, Lois."  
And he's gone, fading into the night sky. You glance at the lift; somewhere below you, your family is waiting.  
And you're standing barefoot on a cold, wet roof, holding a recorder with the only interview he's given in five years...  
And a memory that, this time, won't be forgotten.  
No matter how hard you try. 


	2. And Back in Rain

Author's note: Part two of five. Thank you, the people who reviewed.

And Back in Rain.

You can hear her heart.

Growing up, you could hear your parents' hearts beat all the time. You slept, woke and lived to the rhythm of those beats, and you set personal speed records around Smallville the day one of them faltered and died.

Lois' beat joined your mother's shortly after you met her. No matter what, no matter where you were, those two beats were steady inside your head.

When you left Earth, you held onto them for as long as you could, but eventually they slipped beyond even your senses. You almost turned back that day, unable to bear the silence; but you were driven to this, unstoppably, the thought of finding your people—of finally being one-among-many instead of the Last Son—forcing you on.

You were drawn back to Earth by the sound of your mother's heartbeat; that one you could hear from outside the solar system. But Lois was smothered, one among ten million, and until you saw her on _Questor _you didn't dare believe she was alive.

And now she's in your arms again and you can hear her heart, can feel it, see it. Whatever she says about her almost-husband you know what she's feeling; you've always known her better than anyone.

When you land again she rises and you hold absolutely still, knowing this is her choice, has to be…

"Richard's a good man," she whispers, and you're broken. You'd kill for Lois, die for Lois, have done and will again…

But all to make her happy, and she deserves a good man. One who can love her, and her son, the way she should be loved.

"And you've been gone a long time," she adds, and you force yourself not to react, desperately trying not to think of the day her heartbeat fell silent in your ears.

"I know," you answer, letting her go in more senses than one and moving away.

"I…" Her heart jumps and you wait, turning to look at her. "Will we see you? Around?"

_Always,_ you think, _whenever you need me, Lois, you _know _that…_

But she has a son now, and a life that doesn't include you, and she deserves it, always has.

"I'm always around, Lois," you say instead, pretending not to see the relief in her eyes. Taking off, you fly out of her range…and you know just how far that is, too…and hover there until she turns to go back inside.

She's unsettled when she comes to the table, though Richard passes it off with some reference to smoking that you pretend to accept. She doesn't react to you, never did, but you don't care. Because she did react to Superman.

Her son's heartbeat is strong; his father's a little less so. He's obviously worried about something. You keep your silence, concentrating on your food and quietly burning the sound of their beats into your mind. Nothing will touch Lois' family if you can stop it.

You woke some days ago in your mother's home, in your childhood bedroom. Two days ago you stepped into the _Daily Planet, _the place you all but lived in for years. But it's only now, watching Lois with her family, that you finally feel at home.

You can hear her heartbeat.


	3. And Dropped my eyes, Unwilling

Author's notes: Thanks to those who reviewed, and here's chapter 3.

And Dropped my eyes, Unwilling

You knew, of course.

Before he left the two names were spoken together. Superman-and-Lois-Lane. Lois was undeniably closer to him than anyone; the only other person who even came close was Clark, and he couldn't touch her. No one could touch Lois when it came to Superman.

You met her very soon after Superman had vanished without trace. She was brittle then, all hard edges, no softness to her at all. The day she smiled at you and meant it, you were tempted to fall on your knees and give thanks.

You couldn't believe it, that this fierce, beautiful woman was yours. When Jason was born you thought you'd die of happiness, your heart so full it had to burst.

For five blissful years she shared her life with you. You knew, you can count, and add up and subtract, and the numbers weren't coming up right. But you never thought about it, refused to, concentrating on Jason (your son) and Lois (your wife—you hope) Lois loved to fly, and you indulged her as much as possible, though it always hurt to see the flash of disappointment in her eyes. You couldn't give her what she wanted, not then.

But Jason grew to love flying, so she endured even when it became painful for her…because it was, after a while, you could see…and over time she came to enjoy it again, as those other memories grew dimmer.

And now you're sitting in traffic, three blocks from the hospital, waiting while the woman you love takes her son to see the man she loves.

_Were you in love with him?_

_He was Superman. Everyone was in love with him._

_But were you?_

…_No._

You knew then. Lois, whatever she thought, wasn't a good liar, and she hadn't even been trying. But you didn't push, afraid of what might happen, and you let her pretend.

Briefly you wish you could hate Superman, or wish harm on him, but you can't. Whatever chance you had before, seeing him bleeding on the floor of your plane not half an hour after saving your life means you can never view him as an enemy. Add to that the fact that you _know_ he'll never make a move, never try to tempt her, never try to usurp you…

You like the guy. You really do. And if Lois is going to leave you, he's the only one you wouldn't fight with for her.

But if she doesn't go to him? If he doesn't take her back? If, if, if…

You're hers as long as she'll have you, hers and her son's. To protect them, to keep them from harm…although, you think with a trace of bitterness, they have Superman for that now. But just to stay with them, to be in their lives…

_Jason,_ you think with a pang. You love that boy more than life itself, and to think that someone else can claim him now, someone you can't compete with on any level…

_No._ Lois you'll give up, if she'll be happier, but Jason is _your _son and you won't let him go. Not ever.

A policeman knocks on your window and you roll it down. "Sir, Miss Lane and her son are on their way back."

"Thank you." You start the engine, waiting patiently until Lois and Jason appear, surrounded by cops. Lois slides Jason into his seat before scrambling into the front.

"We're going to give you an escort," the policeman says through the window. "Just to get you out of this mess."

"Thank you," you repeat. He moves away, and you turn to Lois. "Lo…"

You don't even get her name out before she's in your arms, burying her face against your chest, and you rock back in surprise for a moment before recovering. Jason is watching quietly from the backseat, and you crane your neck back. "You ok, bud?"

He nods quickly. "Is Superman gonna be ok?"

"I hope so." You look back down at Lois. "Lois?"

"I'm fine." She pulls away, rubbing at her face.

"Is he?"

"They don't kno…can we go home? Please?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we can go." You squeeze her hand and signal your escort to move out.

"Superman's sleeping," Jason says sadly.

"Yeah?" You glance in the mirror; Jason's watching Lois, and there's something very odd in his gaze. "Maybe he's tired."

"He's going to get better now." Jason's gaze shifts to the window, and there's so much of Superman in him now you have to bite your lip.

You knew. You always knew.

You just didn't want to see.


	4. Luminary Clock against the Sky

Author's notes: Thanks so much to the people who've reviewed so far. This chapter got NO reviews on LiveJournal: here's hoping you beat that record.

Luminary clock against the Sky

When you first felt him coming to you, you jumped on the bed until Dad yelled at you to go to sleep. By the time he reaches you, you're flat on your back, faking sleep. You're not sure, when he lands, if he's buying it; if not, he doesn't say anything, just watching you for a moment.

He's so quiet when he moves you wonder if he's floating. He kneels next to your bed, still studying you, and you almost open your eyes to him. When he speaks, though, you're glad you didn't; his voice is low and gentle, and there's remembered pain in it.

"You will be different," he says quietly, and you fight the urge to open your eyes and tell him everything's ok now. "Sometimes you will feel like an outcast. But you will never be alone. I will be with you, all the days of my life."

You knew that. After all, Superman was always there when Mommy needed him. Why wouldn't he be there for you?

The gentle murmur goes on. "You will make my strength your own, and you will see my life through your eyes, as yours will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father becomes the son."

You're not really sure what any of that means, but you don't care. Superman's alive, and he's here, and he's just promised—sort of—to take care of you. And Mommy says he never lies.

You have to roll over to hide the smile that erupts at that thought, but he doesn't seem to mind, leaning down to press a kiss into your hair before turning to leave.

When you're sure he's gone you bounce out of bed and run to the window. Mommy is outside, not-smoking, and she hasn't noticed him drifting over her head.

You yell a good bye after him, smiling when he waves a hand in goodbye. Mommy looks at you, then turns to see Superman, and you smile as they talk softly.

When you hear Dad coming up the stairs you bolt back to bed, faking sleep well enough that he doesn't figure out you're awake. As soon as he's gone you bounce to your feet again, rushing to the window to see Superman hanging in the sky for just an instant before flying away. You laugh…very quietly, so Mommy doesn't hear…and scramble back into bed.

As you drift into sleep, you wonder if Mr Clark will be in Mommy's work tomorrow.


	5. Acquainted with the Night

Author's note: and so at least, the end is here...this is the final chapter, and I want to thank everyone who's stayed with me, and everyone who's just coming on board now.

Once again, this chapter got NO reveiws on Livejournal. Please help me better that.

And i should probably mention at this point, since I consistantly forgot to do it, that I own neither Superman characters nor "Acquainted with the Night"; one belongs to Byran Singer and a bunch of other people, the other to Robert Frost.

Acquainted with the Night

_At the end of it all, there was Lois and Superman._

Lois stared at the cigarette in her hand. Richard had been trying for five years, mostly seriously, to get her to quit. But all she could think of now was a voice saying "_You know, you really shouldn't smoke, Miss Lane."_

"Good night!"

Lois spun to see Jason hanging half way out of his window, waving at something over her shoulder. About to yell in warning, Lois stopped and turned, slowly, looking up…

At Superman, hanging some way above her head.

"I thought you were…" She broke off, blinking hard, aware of Jason behind her. Superman drifted a little lower, smiling that half-amused smile again.

Forcing a casual tone, she asked, knowing he'd know what she meant, "Will we see you? A-around?"

He smiled again and answered, as she'd hoped he would, "I'm always around, Lois."

Hearing Richard move around inside the house, Superman's gaze flicked to Richard's window. The boy had vanished, obviously not wanting to get in trouble with his father.

That simple word—_father—_caught at him as never before, and he was acutely aware of Lois' gaze. _Sooner or later,_ he thought with a mental sigh, _we'll have to discuss this. You, me, Jason…and Richard. Your son will need me, Lois…_

…_But he doesn't need me tonight._

Superman smiled faintly, taking one last look at Lois before turning away and heading straight up. The sun had set over Metropolis so he shifted his path to the west to pick it up, basking in the warmth for a moment before arching back down and heading home.

Back to his family.


End file.
